Friendship Series - You're My All
by n4oK0
Summary: Every things that stand in our way will be nothing when we face them together. Summary Sucks. Friendship Series. Friendship!KyuJaeChulGD, a little bit Wonkyu, Yunjae, GTop, Hanchul. MPreg. Chapter 4. UPDATE & END!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Friendship Series - ****You're My All 1  
**

**Pairing :** Friendship!KyuJaeChulGD, a little bit Wonkyu, Yunjae, GTop, Hanchul

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, BL, Yaoi, Mpreg

**Summary**** :** Every things that stand in our way will be nothing when we face them together.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Bayi berusia 10 bulan itu sudah bisa tertawa-tawa dengan lucunya saat sedang bercanda bersama sang ibu. Ibu yang jika bersama dengan sang buah hati menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda dengan kesehariannya. Choi Kyuhyun, lelaki dengan segala keberuntungan seperti sang suami yang juga begitu beruntung memiliki seorang Choi Kyuhyun menjadi istrinya. Kyuhyun, termasuk satu dari sejuta lelaki yang memiliki rahim layaknya seorang wanita. Rahim yang membuatnya bisa memiliki keturunan sendiri dengan pasangan sah dimata hukum dan Tuhan ini.

"Dongwook. Kalau sudah besar jangan seperti daddy. Seperti mommy saja." Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi membuatku tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun sekarang mendudukan Choi Dongwook, sang putra tercinta dipangkuannya sambil sesekali menunduk dan menciumi pipi Dongwook membuat bayi itu tertawa geli karena sapuan bibir Kyuhyun. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku karena tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang masih bersikeras menjadikan Dongwook seperti dirinya. Padahal jika dilihat dari fisik, Dongwook sepenuhnya mengikuti sang ayah. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan perilaku Kyuhyun. Yang membuatkan angkat tangan adalah karena Kyuhyun selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuat Dongwook mengikuti sifatnya, sedangkan Dongwook sendiri masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau takut sekali Dongwook mirip dengan Siwon, Kyu? Bukankah bagus jika Dongwook seperti Siwon yang dilihat dari segi manapun adalah lelaki yang sempurna." Kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum jahil. Aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan cemberut karena aku selalu memihak Siwon, seperti yang dia tunjukkan saat ini. Wajahnya lucu sekali untuk seorang yang sudah berumur 25 tahun.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna Jae." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku. Benar-benar dewasa Kyu. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Namun itu hanya sedetik, karena saat aku sadar Kyuhyun hanya menyebut namaku saja, aku langsung mendelikkan mataku. Anak ini memang.. Ugh!

"Hei! Kau seharusnya memanggilku hyung! Dan kau itu hanya cemburu karena Siwon lebih maskulin dibandingkan dirimu, jadi kau ingin balas dendam melalui replikanya bukan?!" seruku sambil memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia mengaduh kesakitan dan memegang bagian kepalanya yang kupukul sambil masih memangku Dongwook. Namun dengan senyum _evil_nya, dia menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kepadaku sambil berkata,

"Jae, Jae, kau itu begitu mengenalku." Mendengarnya bicara seperti itu, aku hanya memutar mataku dengan malas.

"Dasar setan."

"_And proud of it!_" Aku tersenyum geli mendengar katanya tadi. Tingkahnya yang manja ini membuatku semakin penasaran dengan bagaimana Dongwook nantinya ketika dia semakin besar dan dewasa dengan ibu yang selalu berusaha mensabotase putra kebanggaan Siwon ini dengan ulah-ulah jahilnya. Ya, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pasti akan bangga dengan Dongwook, terlebih lagi Dongwook adalah buah hati yang selalu didambakan oleh mereka berdua.

Hehh.. Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku mungkin akan terus melakukan hal ini jika aku bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan putranya. Aku hanya merasa.. Ah, aku tidak mau mengatakannya tapi aku iri dengan Kyuhyun karena sekali lagi dia begitu diberkahi oleh Tuhan. Jika aku mengingat kembali kehidupannya diantara kami empat sahabat, aku, Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Jiyong, Kyuhyunlah yang memiliki kehidupan yang selalu diinginkan oleh semua orang. Orang tua yang sukses dan terpandang, materi yang berlimpah, otak yang cerdas, dan wajah yang manis membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka yang menginginkan dirinya hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan dari semua itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih aku, Heechul, dan juga Jiyong sebagai temannya saat kami di bangku kuliah karena kami tidak terlalu memandang asal-usul Kyuhyun. Kami juga memiliki kehidupan yang hampir sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun adalah yang termuda diantara kami berempat. Namun dia yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya saat kuliah, dia yang lebih dulu memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa dibanggakan sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Siwon, dia yang lebih dulu menikah, dan sekarang dia yang lebih dulu memiliki seorang putra. Seakan semua kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Aku tidak menyatakan bahwa kami sahabatnya tidak bahagia, namun disatu sisi dalam kehidupan kami, ada batu sandungan sebelum akhirnya kami menemukan kebahagiaan. Heechul yang sampai saat ini belum menikah karena masih belum bisa melupakan cintanya pada Hankyung yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Jiyong, yang harus bekerja dua pekerjaan saat dia sekarang sedang hamil untuk meringankan beban keluarga karena masalah yang sedang menimpa bisnis suaminya. Dan aku, aku rasa aku cukup bahagia. Aku menikahi orang yang aku cintai dan aku memiliki usaha restoran yang aku bangun dari nol sampai besar seperti sekarang. Namun satu yang sampai sekarang belum bisa aku raih. Aku belum bisa memberikan Jung Yunho, suamiku, keturunan.

Sebenarnya aku seperti Kyuhyun dan juga Jiyong, memiliki keajaiban berupa rahim dalam diriku. Namun entah kenapa, Tuhan belum mau menitipkan malaikat kecilnya kepada kami. Aku dan Yunho selalu berusaha melakukan apa yang kami bisa, dari _treatment_ di berbagai dokter terkenal di Negara ini sampai ke luar negeri, hingga pengobatan alternatif yang kami lalui demi menyenangkan hati kedua orang tua kami. Tetapi semua uang yang kami keluarkan, semua rasa sakit karena jarum suntik saat dokter-dokter tersebut memberikan aku hormon dan obat untuk menguatkan rahimku, semua waktu yang terbuang demi terapi yang aku jalani, hanya mengingatkanku akan pahitnya bahwa sampai saat ini, belum ada satupun tanda-tanda aku akan hamil.

Aku merasa sedih seperti ini bukan karena mertuaku yang berulang kali menanyakan kenapa aku belum juga hamil dan bukan juga karena tatapan keluarga Jung yang sepertinya menghakimiku karena belum bisa memberikan keturunan pada Yunho. Aku sedih karena aku mengecewakan Yunho. Aku tidak bisa memberikan satu hal yang selalu dia dambakan saat memulai rumah tangga denganku dan mengetahui jika aku memiliki rahim.

"Jae." Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar khawatir membangunkan aku dari semua ingatan tentang apa yang telah aku lalui. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku yang tidak aku sadari terus tertunduk untuk menatapnya. Aku melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun yang menatapku sambil menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik kok, Kyu. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena kau menangis Jae." Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Aku menangis? Mendengar itu, aku menyentuh pipiku dan benar ada airmata yang membasahinya. Aku menangis tanpa sadar?

"Oh ini.. Mungkin aku kelilipan, Kyu.." ucapanku terhenti ketika aku rasakan jari Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipiku. Jari itu jugalah yang menghapus butiran airmata dari sudut mataku.

"Jika Heechul dan Jiyong disini, pasti kau akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka Jae. Bisa-bisanya kau menangis karena iri padaku?! Padahal selama ini aku yang selalu iri pada kalian bertiga, terutama kau." Sekali lagi aku tersentak karena perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia iri pada kami bertiga dan terutama aku? Padahal hidupnya sudah sempurna.

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak ada yang sempurna Jae."

"Huh?" responku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya kepada Kyuhyun. Aku bingung kenapa sejak tadi Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Makanya Jae, jangan melamun saat aku bicara. Kau ini." sahutnya masih dengan senyumnya itu. Aku sedikit menghiraukan ucapannya yang masih saja memanggilku dengan nama dan ucapannya tentang rasa iri padaku karena rasa penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku.

"Maksudmu Kyu? Aku tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar tanggapanku.

"Kau itu selalu tidak sadar mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu jika sedang melamun." Jelasnya.

"Eh?!" pekikku terkejut. Apakah selama ini aku seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Berarti selama ini aku tidak sadar selalu berbicara sendiri tentang apa yang terlintas dalam benakku. Pantas saja Yunho selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa geli jika sedang berbicara serius denganku yang pada akhirnya tidak jadi serius karena Yunho yang sudah terpingkal-pingkal menanggapiku.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mungkin karena raut wajahku yang terlihat aneh. Aku malu sekali karena baru menyadari kebodohanku itu. Ah! Bagaimana aku bisa berhadapan dengan Yunho lagi. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku panas karena malu. Aku menutup wajahku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa dengan keras. Setelah tawanya sedikit reda, Kyuhyun lalu memanggil pengasuh Dongwook untuk membawa Dongwook pergi dan bermain dengannya. Ketika memastikan bahwa Dongwook aman bersama pengasuhnya, Kyuhyun kembali menatapku. Sedangkan aku sendiri sudah bisa mengendalikan diriku walau aku yakin masih ada semburat merah di pipiku.

Kami saling berpandangan sesaat sampai aku ingat kembali kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang rasa irinya terhadapku dan teman-teman kami. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun merasa iri terhadap aku dan Heechul juga Jiyong. Kehidupan Kyuhyun sudah sempurna. Dia tidak kehilangan apapun dalam hidupnya.

Seperti paham dengan pandangan mataku, Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali. Walau kali ini aku bisa melihat ada segurat kesedihan dalam matanya yang indah itu. Kyuhyun lalu beranjak mangambil sebuah amplop putih dengan logo rumah sakit terbesar di Negara ini dan menyerahkan kepadaku. Aku sekali lagi dibuat bingung oleh Kyuhyun. Untuk apa amplop ini dia berikan padaku. Namun aku hanya bisa menerima amplop tersebut tanpa berniat membukanya sampai aku mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara lagi.

"Aku akan buta pada saat usiaku 30 tahun Jae." Sahut Kyuhyun tenang. Apa?! Buta?! Mendengar nada suaranya yang tenang seperti itu tidak mengurangi rasa keterkejutanku. Bola mataku membesar karena aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Kyuhyun akan buta saat dia mencapi usia 30 tahunnya? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

"Aku terkena Glukoma, Jae. Sayangnya aku baru mengetahuinya saat penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Aku tahu bahwa aku akan buta sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu." Jelasnya lagi dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Oh Kyu.." Aku segera pergi ketempat Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Aku tidak bisa membendung airmataku lagi. Sahabatku sendiri akan menjadi buta dan tidak ada yang dia bisa lakukan untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"_It's okay Jae. I'm fine_."

"_No you're not_. Aku tahu sekarang kau sangat sedih Kyu. Mengapa hal seperti ini tidak kau beritahu lebih cepat? Aku ini sahabatmu!" seruku sedikit keras dan langsung melepaskan pelukanku karena rasa kesal terhadap Kyuhyun yang merahasiakan hal besar seperti ini. Mengapa dia tidak berbagi denganku atau Heechul dan Jiyong? Apa Siwon tahu akan hal ini?

"Jujur aku memang sedih Jae. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa sedih dan terpuruk jika mereka tahu mereka akan kehilangan salah satu bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Namun aku sudah bisa menerima semua ini karena Siwon." Sahut Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Aku menatapnya sesaat dengan pandangan sayu. Butiran bening milikku masih setia menemaniku kala Kyuhyun bisa bersikap setegar sekarang. Sedetik kemudian, aku sadar bahwa Kyuhyun mengatakan dia sanggup menerima keadaannya karena Siwon. Berarti Siwon tahu akan hal ini.

"Siwon mengetahuinya Kyu?"

"Tentu saja Jae, dia suamiku. Jika bukan dia tonggak penyemangatku, siapa lagi. Siwonlah yang membuatku tegar menghadapi ini semua. Dia selalu berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku tetaplah aku, istri tercintanya yang akan selalu mendampinginya sampai kami tua dan ibu dari anak-anak kami." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum manisnya itu. Aku bisa melihat ada semburat merah saat dia menyinggung tentang Siwon. Kyuhyun memang bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan perasaannya. Jadi jika dia sudah berbicara seperti tadi, itu artinya perasaan Kyuhyun sangat dalam pada Siwon. Aku yang mendengarnya pun ikut tersenyum karena melihat betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun memandangku lagi dengan matanya yang sedikit menyipit.

Ah.. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Beberapa bulan ini, Kyuhyun selalu menyipitkan matanya jika sedang menatap seseorang. Maafkan aku Kyu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu berkutat dengan masalahku sendiri. Padahal kau juga mempunyai masalah selayaknya aku, Heechul dan Jiyong. Aku menundukkan wajahku, malu karena tidak bisa bersikap sebagaimana seorang sahabat, namun Kyuhyun yang melihat tindakanku ini langsung meletakkan tangannya pada daguku dan mengangkat wajahku. Dia lalu mengusapkan jari-jarinya sekali lagi di kedua pipiku, menghapus bekas airmataku.

"Saat ini, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandanganku sudah memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Maka dari itu Jae, sebisa mungkin aku selalu bersama dengan Dongwook, denganmu, dengan Heechul, dengan Jiyong dan tentu saja dengan Siwon. Aku ingin mengukir wajah kalian dibenakku sehingga saat aku buta, aku masih mengingat seperti apa kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan tetesan airmata yang keluar begitu saja dari mata bulatnya itu, membuatku sadar bahwa dia sudah bercerita kembali. Sekarang akulah yang menggantikan dia mengusap pipi tembemnya itu. Aku sekali lagi menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku mengusap lembut rambutnya, mengatakan padanya lewat sentuhanku bahwa aku selalu ada disaat dia membutuhkan aku. Dan aku yakin Heechul dan Jiyong juga akan bersikap yang sama.

"_So_ Jae, jangan menyerah. Sekarang kau memang belum diberikan kepercayaan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga salah satu malaikat kecilnya, tapi percayalah suatu hari nanti kau bisa menjadi seorang ibu, Jae dan jika saat itu datang, kau akan menjadi ibu paling sempurna yang pernah ada." Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil membalas mengusap rambutku. Aku terharu dengan perkataannya. Aku mengerti sekarang bahwa yang aku butuhkan hanya kesabaran dan berdoa. Aku akan terus mencoba cara apapun agar aku bisa mempunyai keturunan dan tidak menyerah seperti kata Kyuhyun. Dan seperti kata Kyuhyun juga, aku pasti suatu saat memiliki malaikat kecil seperti malaikat kecil milik Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Aku juga yakin bahwa Yunho akan terus mendukungku seperti Siwon yang selalu mendukung Kyuhyun.

Menyadari itu semua, aku paham mengapa Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna. Kyuhyun sendiri yang kami anggap memiliki hidup yang sempurna ternyata menghadapi masalah yang sulit. Tidak ada satu jiwa pun di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki persoalan dalam hidupnya. Semua orang pasti memiliki kekurangan baik dari fisik maupun dari bathin. Oleh karena itu, setiap orang pasti membutuhkan orang lain untuk bisa melengkapi hidup mereka, saling menutupi lubang kekurangan masing-masing.

Mengapa aku bisa lupa bahwa aku memiliki Yunho yang menjadi setengah bagian dari hidupku. Aku seharusnya tidak egois dan menganggap bahwa semua masalah harus aku sendiri yang mengatasi. Masalah rumah tangga kami harus kami benahi bersama. Dengan pemikiran baru ini, aku yakin aku sanggup menjawab setiap pertanyaan mertuaku dan sindiran keluarga besar Jung. Aku sanggup menghadapi jarum suntik dan apapun yang akan diberikan para dokter itu. Aku sanggup memandang Yunho karena apapun yang terjadi pada kami, kami memiliki satu sama lain, seperti Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Ya itu yang akan terjadi dan aku hanya bisa berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Sahabatku yang sempurna namun tidak sempurna.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Hm.. Cerita agak gaje #bukan agak tapi benaran gaje .;; Gomen ne.. Jari ama otak ga bisa disuruh kerjasama dengan bener, maka jadilah ff satu ini. Ini akan jadi salah satu ff berseri punya aq.. (yang lain belum selesai udah buat baru lagi T^T)

Untuk penyakit glukoma, itu memang penyakit mata yang bisa menyebabkan kebutaan. Bisa diobatin kalau kedektesi dari awal, tapi untuk cerita ini anggap aja mommy Kyu terlambat tahu yak.. Ada banyak info tentang glukoma, tapi aq dapat info dari temen aq yang perawat..

_Well_, sambil nunggu ff yang lain kelar dibuat, monggo untuk baca yang ini.. _Give any kind of response please_.. Benar-benar bungkukin badan sampai dozega jika amazing reader mau ninggalin jejak..

Oia, aq memang bilang akan hiatus, dan hiatus yang aq lakukan.. Cerita ini udah ada lama di kompi cuma baru bisa dipublish sekarang..

Anyway, enjoy.. Gomenasai kalau yang satu ini ga menarik dan membuat amazing readers kecewa dikit #dikit aja yak, ga kuku kalau banyak2 T^T..

Oke, aq stop disini..

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :****You're My All - Friendship Series**

**Pairing :** Friendship!KyuJaeChulGD, a little bit Wonkyu, Yunjae, GTop, Hanchul

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, BL, Yaoi, Mpreg

**Summary**** :** Every things that stand in our way will be nothing when we face them together.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Heechul P.O.V**

Siang ini cuacanya tidak seterik hari-hari lainnya. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang membakar kulit putihku. Yang ada hanya awan gelap yang menghalangi sang surya dan sepertinya siap menumpahkan air hujannya ke dunia. Ya, aku tidak terlalu perduli. Justru cuaca seperti ini seperti suasana hatiku yang kelabu. Suasana hati yang akan selalu kelabu sejak mentari hatiku telah diambil oleh sang Pencipta.

Mungkin Tuhan terlalu mencintai kekasihku sehingga dia mengambilnya dengan cepat. Mungkin Tuhan tidak mau kekasihku tercemar olehku. Ya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan, karena dulu aku memang tidak percaya padanya. Namun karena kekasihkulah, aku mau mencoba melepas pikiranku bahwa Tuhan itu tidak ada. Karena kekasihkulah aku mau menerima bahwa disudut hatiku aku mengakui aku memerlukan kehadiran-Nya. Dan memang saat kekasihku diambil oleh-Nya, hanya Tuhan dan para sahabatku yang mampu membuatku untuk tidak segera menyusul belahan jiwaku itu.

"Chulie?" aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara Jiyong memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku segera sadar bahwa aku telah melamun di saat aku sedang bersama dengan Jiyong di salah satu café, yang letaknya dekat dengan kantor Jiyong.

"Oh, eh.. Maaf Jiyong, aku melamun." Sahutku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku melihat Jiyong menghela nafasnya dan memberikan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'kau itu selalu saja melamunkan hal yang sudah lalu'. Aku tertawa kecil melihat pandangan Jiyong itu. Aku meremas tangannya dan berkata,

"Aku baik-baik saja Yongie, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapku.

"Tidak Chulie, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Selalu berpegang pada masa lalu?! Hangeng sudah tiada. Dia sudah tenang di sisi Tuhan. Jika kau seperti ini, kau justru membuatnya sedih." Ujar Jiyong memberikan nasihat yang sama yang selalu aku dengar tidak hanya dari dirinya melainkan dari Jaejoong dan juga Kyuhyun. Nasihat yang sama yang benar adanya namun sulit untuk bisa aku ikuti.

"Tapi aku benar baik-baik saja. Aku akui aku sedih, tapi aku tidak terpuruk. Kau lihat sendiri aku masih melakukan kegiatan sehari-hariku, aku masih keluar untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman kerjaku, dan aku masih bersantai dengan kalian. Maksudku, aku tidak seperti orang stress yang mengurung diri di rumah dan membiarkan dirinya mati secara perlahan." Sahutku mencoba meyakinkan sahabatku ini. Namun siapa yang bisa aku bohongi. Ya mungkin aku bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Jiyong dan mungkin juga Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri. Mereka tahu aku luar dan dalam. Dan melihat pandangan tidak percaya Jiyong sekarang, aku tahu dia akan memberikan wejangan yang sama seperti biasanya.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku cukup beruntung (atau mungkin juga tidak) karena Jiyong justru hanya menghela nafas sekali lagi. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan menyerahkan kepadaku. Aku sempat heran dengan tindakannya itu, tapi aku mengambil kartu nama yang Jiyong letakkan di atas meja.

"Park Jungsoo. Desain Interior." Ucapku perlahan membaca nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu. Aku lalu melihat ke arah Jiyong.

"Kau bilang kau butuh orang untuk merancang butik baru yang akan kau buka. Leeteuk orang yang tepat." Tanggap Jiyong ketika melihat raut kebingunganku.

"Leeteuk?"

"Itu nama panggilannya. Dia senior di kampus tempat Siwon dulu kuliah. Awalnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon merekomendasikan dia kepadaku saat Seungie ingin membuka kantor baru, tapi setelah, ya kau tahu, aku tidak jadi menggunakan jasanya." Jelas Jiyong. Aku menatap Jiyong sedikit cemas. Ya aku tahu apa yang menimpa kehidupan keluarga Jiyong. Semua sahabatnya tahu. Dan itulah yang membuat kami bertiga cemas. Jiyong harus menanggung beban di saat dia hamil besar seperti sekarang.

"Kau sehat Yongie? Maksudku bagaimana kandunganmu?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku takut pertanyaanku justru membuatnya semakin sedih dan tertekan. Tapi Jiyong tersenyum dengan tulus. Dengan lembut dia mengusapkan tangannya ke perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku sehat Chulie. Bahkan aku tinggal menunggu hari untuk kelahiran si kecil." Jawabnya antusias. Terlihat sekali Jiyong sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran buah hatinya nanti. Aku tersenyum lega sampai aku sadar dengan ucapannya baru saja.

"Kau ini! Kau akan segera melahirkan tapi kenapa kau masih bekerja?!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Aku tahu ekonomi keluarga Jiyong sedang dalam masalah dan dia beserta suaminya sedang berusaha memulihkan keadaan mereka, tapi tidak harus sampai membahayakan kesehatan Jiyong dan calon bayinya.

"Tidak perlu cemas seperti itu Chulie. Banyak orang hamil yang baru akan cuti bekerja pada bulan terakhir. Aku juga akan cuti bekerja beberapa hari lagi." Jawabnya tenang.

"Kapan tanggal yang diberikan oleh dokter?" tanyaku curiga. Aku berharap bahwa dugaanku salah.

"Tanggal 21." Dan benar saja, ternyata pria di depanku ini sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Jiyong! Itu tinggal 4 hari lagi. Kau ini! Jika Jaejoong tahu, kau bisa diseret olehnya ke rumah sakit saat ini juga. Apalagi Kyuhyun. Kau siap mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat sinis dari _evil_ Kyu yang satu itu?! Dia itu sudah merasakan bagaimana sakit dan lelahnya perjuangan saat melahirkan." Ucapku ingin membuatnya menyadari bahwa waktu dia untuk melahirkan itu sudah sangat dekat dan masa-masa ini adalah masa yang penting untuknya. Dia harus menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Makanya aku hanya memberitahu dirimu. Rencananya aku akan memberitahu mereka ketika aku sudah melahirkan." Apa?! Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Dia baru akan memberitahu Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun setelah dia melahirkan?!

"Kau gila! Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir seperti itu. Mereka sahabat kita Yongie. Mereka perlu tahu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Kau tahu sendiri, semakin lama aku di rumah sakit, semakin tinggi biayanya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung membayarkan biaya rumah sakitku jika mereka tahu aku tidak sanggup membayar." Jelas Jiyong masih dengan senyumnya walau aku tahu senyum itu dipaksakan. Oh Jiyong, mengapa hal itu yang ada dibenakmu. Seharusnya kau memikirkan tentang keselamatan buah hatimu.

"Jiyong.."

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah menghitung semuanya. Jika aku masuk bertepatan dengan tanggal yang diberikan oleh dokter, aku masih sanggup membayarnya." Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, aku menjadi kesal.

"Lalu kau berpikir aku tidak akan membantu untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitmu, begitu?!" tukasku sengit. Aku tidak percaya Jiyong bisa berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan membantunya seperti Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Paling tidak aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk tidak melakukannya." Kilahnya masih dengan senyumnya itu. Tapi kali ini senyum Jiyong terkesan jahil dan bermaksud menggodaku.

"Jiyong!"

"Sudahlah Chulie, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku cukup kuat." Aku menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku rasa sulit mengubah pendirian pria keras kepala ini. Saat ini aku akan diam saja, tapi jika aku menilai dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung ini semua, maka jangan salahkan aku jika mulutku kelepasan bicara kepada Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Aku pun akan memastikan dia di rawat di tempat yang terbaik.

"Baik aku akan diam. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau menghadapi kemarahan luar biasa dari Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun jika mereka tahu kau sengaja memberitahu mereka terakhir. Pasti bagus."

"Heechul! Kau itu sadis sekali. Kau seharusnya membantuku menghadapi mereka nanti." Keluhnya sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya itu.

"_That's me honey. Get over it_." Mendengar komentarku, Jiyong semakin memajukan bibirnya dan sekarang ditambah dengan pipinya yang mengembung. Aku semakin tertawa melihat kelucuan sehabatku ini. Lalu aku sadar sesuatu dan menanyakan kepada Jiyong.

"Lalu apa kata suamimu? Mengapa dia membiarkanmu menanggung ini sendirian?" tanyaku.

"Seungie tidak setuju. Dia justru ingin aku sudah ada di rumah sakit, tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya. Saat ini, kami tidak bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang bisa aku atur." Jelasnya. Hhh.. Lagi-lagi karena masalah uang.

"Jiyong.."

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi." Ucapnya tenang. Jiyong lalu melihat kearah jam tangannya dan sepertinya dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia langsung berdiri setelah meletakan sejumlah uang untuk pesanannya di café ini.

"Aku pergi dulu Chulie. Aku harus segera bekerja di kedai kopiku." Sahutnya terburu-buru meninggalkan meja kami.

"Tapi Jiyong.."

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi Leeteuk. _Bye_ Chulie." Dengan itu Jiyong pun berlalu. Aku hanya bisa memandang sahabatku yang ceria itu dengan pandangan miris. Seharusnya Jiyong bisa berbahagia dan menikmati masa-masanya sebagai ibu hamil dan bukannya bekerja keras dengan dua pekerjaan seperti sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa.

Bisnis suaminya, Choi Seunghyun, memang sedang dalam masalah karena rekan bisnisnya selama ini membawa kabur uang perusahaan dalam jumlah besar. Saat ini, Seunghyun sedang mencoba mencari jalan keluar dengan mencari berbagai investor dan pinjaman untuk menutupi uang yang dicuri itu sambil menunggu kabar dari kepolisian. Siwon dan Yunho pun ikut membantu dengan merekomendasikan perusahaan Seunghyun pada beberapa rekan bisnis mereka sembari menanamkan modal di perusahaan Seunghyun. Hanya saja semua itu belum cukup karena masih banyak hal yang harus Seunghyun benahi akibat perbuatan rekan kerjanya yang berkhianat itu. Walau masalah keuangan keluarga mereka tidak berada diambang kebangkrutan, tapi masalah ini cukup membuat Jiyong harus turun tangan membantu sang suami. Meski dengan berbagai tentangan mengingat Jiyong yang waktu itu masih hamil muda, tapi Jiyong yang terkenal keras kepala, dengan yakin mengambil keputusan dengan bekerja di perusahaan Seunghyun menggantikan posisi rekan kerjanya yang kabur itu. Merasa itu belum cukup, Jiyong juga memaksakan tetap bekerja di kedai kopi miliknya. Kedai kopi itu memang satu-satunya milik Jiyong yang bisa dia banggakan.

Aku menghela nafas mengingat betapa sulit hidup Jiyong. Terkadang aku berpikir apakah aku terlalu manja karena merasa hidupku berakhir dengan kepergian Hangeng yang mendadak itu. Padahal melihat situasi Jiyong yang meskipun tidak kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, tapi dia mampu memandang semua permasalahan sebagai bagian dari pembelajaran dan pendewasaan diri sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Jiyong mengeluh karena kehidupannya harus berubah 180 derajat karena masalah ini.

Jiyong yang biasanya tidak perlu khawatir soal uang, sekarang justru menghitung biaya rumah sakit padahal itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Jiyong yang tidak pernah harus bersusah payah jika ingin keluar dari rumah karena selalu ada supir dan mobil yang siap mengantar, sekarang harus berjalan ke halte bus dan harus mau berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain di dalam bus. Masih banyak hal yang harus Jiyong lakukan sendiri sejak Seunghyun tidak bisa memberikan fasilitas kepadanya dan Jiyong juga tidak mau harus merepotkan kedua orangtuanya dengan masalah ini karena hal ini adalah masalah dirumah tangganya. Jiyong adalah pria yang kuat dan sekali lagi, aku terkadang iri dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Bisakah aku sekuat dia dan melupakan Hangeng? Bisakah aku memulai hidupku dari awal lagi seperti yang Jiyong lakukan saat ini?

**End Heechul P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Lanjutannya.. \(^o^)/.. Karena ini ff simpenan, makanya lumayan cepet. Tapi karena aq males banget baca lagi, makanya masih banyak error disana-sini, harap maklum ya amazing readers.. ^^v

Ga nyangka kalau cukup yang review, makanya aq sempatkan untuk balas satu-satu. Moga ga ada yang ketinggalan. _Those amazing people are_:

_**FitriMY : sayang kalau Kyumom ga buta, masalahnya apa dunk? . Mian dear, aq emang suka aja liat Kyumom 'sedikit' menderita.. Piss y dear.. Btw, thx udah review..**_

_**Hyu9212 : Partnya GD udah tuch walau rada maksa dikit.. Makaci udah review..**_

_**Choi Shinji : Eh namaya sama kyk keponakan aq, Shiji XDD.. Iya, kok aq tega sih sama kyumom #plak.. Anyway, arigato shinji-san udan mau review..**_

_**Vitakyu : Berjuanglah KyuJaeChulGD! Hwaiting! Thx udah review dear..**_

_**Maknaelovers : Hore seru..kayak slogan glo*** (sensor) XDD.. Makacih udah review..**_

_**Lee minji elf : tuntutan peran dear.. huehehe.. sankyu udah review.. ^^v**_

_**Irmawks : #sodorin tissue.. Mian kalo ampe nyesek.. Ga maksud, beneran.. XDD.. Thx udah review dear..**_

_**Rikha-chan : really dear.. hore ada yg bilang keren.. makacih.. ^^v**_

_**Blackwave : kok kayak iklan Chi**** (sensor).. Life is never flat.. XDD.. Sankyu untuk reviewnya dear..**_

_**WonKyuBi : Oh dear.. ga maksud loh.. Salahin aja jari ama otak y.. hihihi.. ^^v Piss ah, btw, sankyu udah review..**_

_**Mrs. ChoiKyu : Sayangnya in real life juga ga bisa sembuh kalo udah terlambat dear.. dan masalahnya lanjutan ffnya emang begitu (aq males ganti).. Anyway, thx udah review..**_

_**NaraKim : sama aq juga ga nyangka Kyu bakalan buta #plak.. Huehehe.. makacih untuk reviewnya..**_

_**MyKyubee : kok aq bingung y dear #lupakan.. soal ff aq yang lain emang bakalan hiatus dulu sama kayak aq, Cuma cerita ini yang bakalan ada sementara (secara ini ff lama yg terkubur di kompi).. well, sankyu untuk reviewnya dear..**_

_**ShinHyun Cho : baru keluar Jiyong ama Heechul dulu gpp yak.. makacih reviewnya.. ^^v**_

_**Astri : ini tissuenya sayang.. jangan nangis lagi yak.. makacih udah review..**_

_**Anin anlunerz : sankyu dear.. sweet and pluff.. kok jadi mikirin makanan yak..**_

_** r : sankyu untuk menyerahkan yunjae ketangan aq.. wonkyunya dibanyakin ga yak.. huehehe.. sankyu udah review..**_

_** : ini udah ada, untuk ff yg lain, aq masih hiatus dear.. ditunggu aja dear.. sankyu udah review..**_

_**Madamme Jung : oh saeng, reviewmu kayak nulis surat.. eon terharu.. tapi berhubung eon gap inter balas surat XDD, eon ngambil jalan pintas aja.. ARI*** (sensor lagi, takut ama admin ffn), kalau dipikir2 emang rada sama yak.. jadi pengen nonton lagi #eon suka soalnya.. nah untuk Jiyong ama Heechul emang udah keluar tapi masih permulaan dikit.. gpp y saeng.. sankyu udah review.. :***_

_**Guest : maunya gitu, tapi kayaknya masih hiatus.. ff ini dulu yak.. thx udah review..**_

_**Cassie willyam : sankyu dear, aq juga pernah baca yang persabahatan KyuJaeChulGD.. aq juga ngerasa mereka tuch cocok banget jadi sahabat.. thx udah review..**_

_**Yzj84 : iya ya kalu dipikir2 kasihan juga #plak.. anyway thx untuk reviewnya..**_

_Anyway_, sambil nunggu aq selesai hiatus _and_ ff yang lain kelar dibuat, _you may read this first_. Komentarnya ya amazing readers.. Benar-benar bungkukin badan sampai dozega jika amazing reader mau ninggalin jejak..

Anyway, enjoy.. Gomenasai kalau yang satu ini ga menarik dan membuat amazing readers kecewa dikit #dikit aja yak, ga kuku kalau banyak2 T^T..

Oke, aq stop disini..

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Friendship Series - You're My All

Pairing : Friendship!KyuJaeChulGD, a little bit Wonkyu, Yunjae, GTop, Hanchul

Disclaimer :All casts are belong to their self and God

Warning :Un-betaed, BL, Yaoi, Mpreg

Summary : Every things that stand in our way will be nothing when we face them together.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jiyong**** P.O.V**

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku kepada pengunjung kedai kopiku yang terakhir. Ya, walau sepertinya hanya kepalaku saja yang menunduk. Mana bisa aku membungkukkan badanku seperti dulu, tidak dengan perut yang besar seperti ini. Aku tersenyum sambil menghela nafas lega. Hari ini kedai kopi milikku ini lumayan ramai. Semoga besok bisa seperti sekarang atau bahkan lebih baik lagi. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan keuntungan yang banyak dari usahaku ini untuk persiapan melahirkanku nanti. Aku tidak mau merepotkan suamiku yang saat ini sedang bekerja keras agar usahanya tidak mengalami kebangkrutan. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkan kedua orangtuaku terlebih lagi sahabat-sahabatku dengan keadaanku ini. Mereka sudah mempunyai banyak masalah dalam kehidupan mereka sendiri.

"Bos, kami pulang dulu." Sahut dua pekerjaku yang secara tidak langsung mengejutkanku dengan suara merka yang tiba-tiba itu. Aku menoleh kepada kedai kopi yang ternyata sudah rapid an bersih. Melihat semua sudah beres, aku pun tersenyum kepada mereka dan mengangguk, membiarkan mereka pulang. Setelah keduanya pulang, aku melihat ke arah jam dinding. Waktu ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Masih belum begitu larut. Segera aku membereskan barang-barangku dan menutup kedaiku.

Aku berjalan santai ke halte bus yang tidak jauh dari kedai kopiku. Sesekali aku membelai lembut perutku. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera menimang bayiku. Dia pasti akan lucu sekali. Hhh.. Namun ada satu ganjalan dalam hatiku. Mengapa bayiku harus mengalami cobaan dengan keterbatasan orangtuanya sekarang. Jika saja Seunghyun tidak mendapatkan masalah seperti itu, pasti anakku tidak harus ikut susah seperti kami. Seharusnya malaikat kecilku mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan seperti sekarang. Untuk masuk rumah sakit saja, aku harus menunggu sampai saat-saat terakhir.

Hanya saja, sepertinya si kecil mengerti benar keadaan orangtuanya. Di masa kehamilanku, dia tidak pernah bertingkah. Aku tidak pernah mengalami _morning sickness_ seperti kebanyakan orang hamil lainnya. Aku tidak pernah mengidam yang aneh-aneh. Aku jarang merasa lelah dan dia selalu tahu kapan waktunya menendang perutku. Aku sempat khawatir ketika bayiku tidak seaktif bayi lainnya, tapi semua itu terjawab dengan tendangan-tendangannya saat aku sedang bersantai dirumah.

Aku tersenyum lagi ketika membayangkan betapa patuhnya bayiku ini kepada orangtuanya. Semoga dia bisa selalu seperti sekarang, mengerti akan kondisi orangtuanya. Terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak menyadari ada beberapa pemuda yang berjalan ke arahku. Mereka sepertinya mabuk karena dengan santainya mereka menabrakku yang sedang hamil ini hingga terjatuh dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aduh! Hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" teriakku tapi mereka seolah tidak mendengarku dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku berusaha bangkit namun rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku merasakan basah pada celanaku. Aku melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari kedua kakiku. Seketika itu aku langsung panik dan berteriak minta tolong.

"Jiyong!" Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilku itu. Aku melihat Jaejoong berlari ke tempatku dan langsung membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Jae! Bayiku Jae!" seruku panik dan sambil menangis. Aku benar-benar cemas setelah melihat darah itu. Jae memegang kedua bahuku dan langsung memanggil supirnya untuk segera mendekatkan mobilnya ke arah kami. Tampaknya Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil begitu saja ketika melihat aku yang terduduk di trotoar.

"Kau dan bayimu akan baik-baik saja Yongie. Kau tenanglah. Kita akan ke rumah sakit." Sahut Jaejoong berusaha menenangkanku sambil sesekali menyeka airmataku dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada rambutku. Setelah supir Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat kami, Jaejoong langsung menuntunku masuk ke mobil tersebut. Begitu dia yakin aku nyaman, kami segera melaju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**Rumah Sakit**

"Jiyong-ssi dan bayinya baik-baik saja Jaejoong-ssi. Beruntung anda segera membawanya kemari. Tapi melihat Jiyong-ssi sudah hampir melahirkan, lebih baik beliau tetap dirawat disini agar kami bisa memantau keadaannya dan bayinya." Saran dokter kandungan itu pada Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping ranjangku. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan saran itu. Aku berpikir darimana aku harus mendapatkan uang jika aku harus masuk rumah sakit sekarang juga. Tapi yang lebih membuatku tidak nyaman karena dokter tersebut berbicara kepada Jaejoong. Pasti setelah ini Jaejoong akan langsung menyetujui saran dokter itu.

"Baik Dok. Tolong rawat Jiyong. Soal lainnya serahkan kepada saya." Benar dugaanku. Hhh.. Padahal aku tidak mau merepotkan dia.

Aku melihat dokter tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu beranjak keluar. Sedangkan Jaejoong membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang dokter. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Jaejoong langsung menatapku tajam. Oh, habis sudah aku. Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan segera melahirkan dan tidak masuk kerumah sakit secepatnya.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit Yongie?" tanyanya tenang, tapi aku bisa menangkap nada tidak sukanya akan tindakanku ini. Aku memaksakan senyumku kepadanya, mencoba mencairkan situasi. Tapi raut wajah Jaejoong yang serius membuatku gugup. Aku sedikit cemas dengan reaksinya jika aku mengucapkan apa yang aku katakan pada Heechul tadi siang.

"Oh itu. Iya, begini Jae. Eh, tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di daerah sekitar kedai kopiku Jae? Apakah kau sedang ada urusan di sana?" tanyaku masih mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari situasiku sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, maka dari itu aku menuju ke kedai kopimu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan?! Kau menangis minta tolong dan terduduk dengan bercak darah di trotoar. Dan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Choi Jiyong!" Aku tahu aku dalam masalah besar ketika Jaejoong sudah meninggikan suaranya seperti itu. Ah, sepertinya kutukan Heechul tadi siang terjadi juga. Awas kau Heechul!

"Bukan salahku jika aku terjatuh gara-gara para pemuda itu Jae. Aku juga tidak mau jadi seperti ini." Kelitku masih tidak mau mengalah. Jaejoong mengusapkan salah satu tangannya ke wajah cantiknya itu. Dia menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Aku mengalihkan wajahku, menghindari tatapan itu.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar Yongie. Yang aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak menjaga dirimu dan bayimu sendiri? Kau seharusnya sudah masuk rumah sakit." Ucapnya. Aku mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang mulai merendah. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi kepadaku. Walau begitu, aku masih tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku, aku.." lidahku kelu dan terasa berat hanya untuk menyelesaikan satu kalimat.

"Kau kenapa?" potong Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar apa alasanku. Aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Mau tidak mau aku harus menceritakan apa yang aku katakan pada Heechul ke Jaejoong. Semoga reaksinya tidak berlebihan.

"Aku hanya sanggup membayar biaya rumah sakit jika aku masuk rumah sakit bertepatan dengan kelahiran calon bayiku Jae. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak dari itu. Kau tahu sendiri jika Seungie sedang kesulitan." Aku baru mau melanjutkan penjelasanku, tapi suara Jaejoong yang kembali meninggi dan memotong perkataanku, membuatku terdiam.

"_Stop_! _Stop it_ Jiyong! Kau membahayakan jiwamu dan bayimu hanya karena masalah uang?! Kau bisa meminta bantuanku, atau Kyuhyun, atau Heechul. Mengapa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kami akan ada untukmu saat kau membutuhkan kami Yongie!" serunya marah. Aku menutup mataku sesaat, mencoba menerima setiap ucapan Jaejoong. Aku tahu dia akan bersikap seperti ini. Aku hanya bersyukur dia tidak bersikap berlebihan dengan tiba-tiba memindahkanku ke rumah sakit nomor satu di Negeri ini saat dia mengetahui alasanku tadi. Aku membuka mataku lagi dan menatapnya, memohon dengan mataku agar dia mau mengerti kondisiku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, Jae. Suamimu dan suami Kyuhyun sudah banyak membantu keluargaku. Akan sangat tidak tahu diri jika aku meminta lebih darimu atau dari sahabat-sahabat kita. Lagipula Jae, aku baik-baik saja. Anakku juga baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Biarkan aku mengurus ini sendiri." Ucapku sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong tapi tampaknya usahaku sia-sia.

"Apa katamu? Kau baik-baik saja? Anakmu juga baik-baik saja? Apa telingamu sudah tuli sampai kau tidak mendengar apa kata dokter tadi hah?! Sedikit saja aku terlambat, kau bisa kehilangan bayimu! Kau bisa kehilangan malaikat kecilmu! Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kesana?!" Kata-kata Jaejoong tadi menusuk hatiku. Aku tahu, aku sadar akan konsekuensi untukku dan bayiku. Tapi aku juga sebisa mungkin menjaga kami berdua agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain. Apa aku salah jika aku ingin melakukan apa yang aku bisa dengan usahaku sendiri. Apa aku salah jika aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan orang lain terlebih lagi kehidupan sahabat-sahabatku?

"Aku tahu Jae! Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Memohon padamu dan juga Kyuhyun serta Heechul untuk menanggung semua keperluanku?! Aku tidak bisa Jae. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau membebani orang lain. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan orang lain." Kataku sengit. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku marah karena Jaejoong yang terus saja menegurku atau karena aku lelah dengan situasiku sendiri, dengan tidak menggunakan otakku, aku mengucapkan hal yang langsung aku sesali begitu kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku.

"Lagipula, seharusnya kau tidak usah terlalu ikut campur soal bayiku. Ini bayiku bukan bayimu." Sahutku. Dan benar saja melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong, aku langsung menyesali perkataanku tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku berucap demikian.

"Oh Jae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Iya kau benar. Dia memang bayimu. Bayi yang dititipkan Tuhan untukmu." Potong Jaejoong lagi sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku.

"Jae.." Aku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya kesampingku lebih dekat lagi. Aku sedikit lega karena Jaejoong tidak menolak sentuhanku. Dia memposisikan dirinya duduk di ranjangku. Jaejoong menggenggam balik tanganku.

"Apa kau tahu? Jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa seperti dirimu, aku akan menyerahkan segalanya. Tapi Tuhan lebih memilihmu untuk bisa menjaga malaikat kecilnya." Perkataan Jaejoong yang menyiratkan secara pasti kesedihan dirinya akan situasinya sekarang seakan menamparku, membuatku sadar bahwa aku adalah orang yang beruntung. Aku menatap Jaejoong sebentar sebelum pandanganku menjadi buram karena airmata yang mengalir deras dari mataku. Bagaimana ungkin aku bisa membuat sahabatku sendiri menjadi sesedih itu. Jaejoong yang melihat aku menangis hanya mengusapkan jemarinya dipipiku, menghapus airmata yang masih saja bersikeras untuk terus mengalir.

"Karena itu, aku mohon Jiyong, berhentilah menanggung semua ini sendirian. Bersandarlah padaku, pada Kyuhyun, pada Heechul, pada suamimu. Berhentilah berpikir bahwa kau akan menyusahkan orang lain hanya karena kau memerlukan bantuan. Setiap orang butuh orang lain Jiyong. Kau tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Sahutnya lembut.

"Aku, aku.."

"Kumohon Yongie, biarkan aku dan yang lainnya membantumu. Lakukan demi suamimu agar dia bisa menatap bayinya. Lakukan demi bayimu agar dia bisa melihat dunia." Aku memegang tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pipiku seakan mencari kekuatan dari tangan itu. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Jiyong, kali ini kau tidak boleh keras kepala. Turuti dokter dan tinggallah disini sampai kau melahirkan. Kehamilan pria itu lebih berisiko daripada kehamilan wanita dan kau tahu itu. Jadi, biarkan aku membantumu kali ini ya. Jangan buat aku cemas karena bisa saja aku ini tidak bisa menatap keponakanku." Ujarnya sambil masih memasang senyum manisnya. Kemudian Jaejoong menarikku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan perlahan dan lembut. Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Pelukan yang membuatku sangat nyaman dan menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak sendiri. Oh Jaejoong, bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu ini. Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Kau membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah bersikap egois hanya karena aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain padahal dengan sikapku sekarang, aku justru membuat semua orang yang menyayangiku cemas. Airmataku tumpah lagi ketika semua pertahananku luruh sudah.

"Lho? Kenapa umma yang satu ini menangis lagi? Eh aegya, ummamu kenapa? Kok menangis. Apa ahjussi nakal ya?" Aku tertawa kecil walau airmataku masih setia membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku merasa geli sekaligus sedih melihat sikap Jaejoong yang setelah melepas pelukannya dariku lalu mulai membelai perutku dan meletakkan telinganya diperutku, mencoba mendengar reaksi dari si kecil. Jaejoong memperlakukan calon bayiku dengan lembut seakan dialah ibunya.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau masih belum menunjukkan keajaibanmu kepada Jaejoong. Dia sangat menginginkan seorang anak dikehidupannya. Dia yang juga Kau karuniai rahim dalam tubuh prianya itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengandung. Kumohon Tuhan, berikanlah Jaejoong kesempatan, dia sudah siap menjadi seorang ibu. Mungkin lebih siap daripada aku.

Aku melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang masih membelai perut besarku ini. Aku terkadang menanyakan pada diriku sendiri, mengapa Jaejoong bisa begitu tegar menghadapi masalahnya. Mengapa dia begitu mudah membuatku yang terkenal keras kepala ini bisa langsung menuruti kemauannya. Apa karena sifat lemah lembut namun terkadang tegas itu yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata tidak untuknya. Atau karena pertemanan kami yang cukup lama, lebih lama dibandingkan dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun, yang membuatku merasa bahwa setiap perkataanya adalah hal yang benar. Yang pasti, aku tahu bahwa karena Jaejoonglah aku tahu bahwa setiap orang memerlukan orang lain. Hidup ini akan lebih indah jika kita mau berbagi, bukan hanya kesenangan semata namun saat dihadapan pada masa sulit seperti yang aku alami sekarang.

"Hei, Jiyong, aku keluar dulu. Aku harus membeli segala keperluan selama kau dirawat disini. Kau tunggu ya. Aegya, jaga umma ya." Sahutnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Aku masih memandang Jaejoong sampai dia menghilang setelah pintu tertutup. Aku menghela nafas sebelum aku menggantikan Jaejoong membelai perutku sendiri.

"Sayang, kau tahu, kau itu sungguh beruntung mempunyai ahjussi sebaik Jaejoong ahjussi. Dia baik dan akan sangat menyayangimu saat kau tiba di dunia ini nak." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ya, bayiku sangat beruntung. Aku beruntung. Terima kasih Jae, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan sekarang. Hanya itu.

**End ****Jiyong**** P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Lanjutannya lagi nih.. \(^o^)/.. Mian baru posting hari ini, kemarin riweh bener.. Seperti biasa karena terlalu konsen liat Agnez Monica ngekonser di tipi, jadi aq males banget baca lagi, makanya masih banyak error disana-sini, harap maklum ya amazing readers.. XDD

Btw, mian juga untuk chapter sebelumnya,karena kedudulan aq, GD ama Heechul jadi yeoja.. padahal ini kan MPreg.. #plak.. Udah aq revisi dan republish & mudah2an ini juga ga salah lagi.. .

Walaupun masih dengan serius lihat and denger suara Agnez yang dasyat (ketauan aq suka karyanya agnez), aq sempatkan untuk balas satu-satu. Moga ga ada yang ketinggalan. _Those amazing people are_:

_**FitriMY : sayang kalau Kyumom ga buta, masalahnya apa dunk? . Mian dear, aq emang suka aja liat Kyumom 'sedikit' menderita.. Piss y dear.. Btw, thx udah review..**_

_**Hyu9212 : **__**udah lanjut dear, makasih reviewnya.. ^^v**_

_**Choi Shinji : Eh namaya sama kyk keponakan aq, Shiji XDD.. Iya, kok aq tega sih sama kyumom #plak.. Anyway, arigato shinji-san udan mau review..**_

_**Vitakyu : bukan kamu yang salah dear, aq yang dudul. XDD.. mereka seharusnya cowo semua, maklum ga dibaca lagi.. Mian y dear, tapi udah aq revisi kok.. thx udah remindernya.. ^^b**_

_**Maknaelovers : Hore seru..kayak slogan glo*** (sensor) XDD.. Makacih udah review..**_

_**Lee minji elf : aq yang dudul dear, maklum factor 'u' jadinya ngelindur deh.. huehehe.. sankyu udah direvisi n review.. ^^v**_

_**Irmawks : #sodorin tissue.. Mian kalo ampe nyesek.. Ga maksud, beneran.. XDD.. Thx udah review dear..**_

_**Rikha-chan : eon emang demen bikin kyu tersiksa.. huehehe.. muup yak.. ^^v**_

_**Blackwave : kok kayak iklan Chi**** (sensor).. Life is never flat.. XDD.. Sankyu untuk reviewnya dear..**_

_**WonKyuBi : Oh dear.. ga maksud loh.. Salahin aja jari ama otak y.. hihihi.. ^^v Piss ah, btw, sankyu udah review..**_

_**Mrs. ChoiKyu : **__**mian dear, udah ceritanya begitu.. **__**, soal Siwon setia kagak, chapter berikutnya terjawab kok.. thx udah review..**_

_**NaraKim : eh temenaq ada yang pas hari dia cuti, siangnya langsung brojol #plak.. chapter depan bagian kyumom.. dibaca dunk, ga perlau ga tegaan ah.. XDD.. Huehehe.. makacih untuk reviewnya..**_

_**MyKyubee : kok aq bingung y dear #lupakan.. soal ff aq yang lain emang bakalan hiatus dulu sama kayak aq, Cuma cerita ini yang bakalan ada sementara (secara ini ff lama yg terkubur di kompi).. well, sankyu untuk reviewnya dear..**_

_**ShinHyun Cho : **__**belum kumpul semua.. masih ada beberapa chapter lagi dear.. btw, sankyu udah review..**_

_**Astri : ini tissuenya sayang.. jangan nangis lagi yak.. makacih udah review..**_

_**Anin anlunerz : sankyu dear.. sweet and pluff.. kok jadi mikirin makanan yak..**_

_**kayla : muup dear.. kalo aq panggil kmu kayla, kamu panggil aq nao aja otre.. wonkyu disini masih ga ada, tapi chapter depan aja.. huehehe.. sankyu udah review..**_

_** : ini udah ada, untuk ff yg lain, aq masih hiatus dear.. ditunggu aja dear.. sankyu udah review..**_

_**Madamme Jung : oh saeng, reviewmu kayak nulis surat.. eon terharu.. tapi berhubung eon gap inter balas surat XDD, eon ngambil jalan pintas aja.. ARI*** (sensor lagi, takut ama admin ffn), kalau dipikir2 emang rada sama yak.. jadi pengen nonton lagi #eon suka soalnya.. nah untuk Jiyong ama Heechul emang udah keluar tapi masih permulaan dikit.. gpp y saeng.. sankyu udah review.. :***_

_**Guest : maunya gitu, tapi kayaknya masih hiatus.. ff ini dulu yak.. thx udah review..**_

_**Cassie willyam**__** : sankyu dear, aq juga pernah baca yang persabahatan KyuJaeChulGD.. aq juga ngerasa mereka tuch cocok banget jadi sahabat.. thx udah review..**_

_**Yzj84**__** : iya ya kalu dipikir2 kasihan juga #plak.. anyway thx untuk reviewnya..**_

_**trililililili**__** : iya dear, ceritanya sekitar mereka ber-4.. thx udah review dear.. *lambai2 balik* ^^**_

_**JennyChan**__** : Oh ya?! Aq ga pernah nonton dear.. Cuma pernah denger aja.. aq malah tahunya desperate house**** (sensor lagi).. XDD.. Makasih udah review..**_

_**Kadera**__** : Siap bos! Kalau ada spare waktu aq buatin.. mungkin buat hadiah ultah atau apa gtu? Huehehe ^^v n kamu panggilnya bener kok..**_

_**Eci : udah lanjut y dear.. maacih reviewnya.. ^^b**_

_**park chaesoo**__** : makacih udah review dear **_

Baiklah, enjoy y amazing readers.. Komentarnya dari amazing readers jadi bahan bakar untuk jari ama otak aq.. Benar-benar bungkukin badan sampai dozega jika amazing reader mau ninggalin jejak..

Gomenasai kalau masih ada yang salah lagi dan jika cerita ini agak membosankan.. #tapi dikit aja yak ngerasa bosannya, ga kuku kalau banyak2 T^T..

Oke, yuk dadah bubye...

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :****You're My All - Friendship Series**  
**Pairing :** Friendship!KyuJaeChulGD, a little bit Wonkyu, Yunjae, GTop, Hanchul  
**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, BL, Yaoi, Mpreg  
**Summary**** :** Every things that stand in our way will be nothing when we face them together.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun**** P.O.V**

Aku membungkuk kepada wanita di depanku saat ini. Wanita yang akan membantuku untuk menyelesaikan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan rencanaku nanti. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan setelah blazer dan celana kerja ini membalasku juga dengan membungkuk sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam gedung tempat dia bekerja. Aku memandang punggungnya sampai lenyap dari pandanganku setelah dia menutup pintu yang membatasi aku dengan gedung yang menjulang di hadapanku sekarang. Aku menutup mataku yang tertutup oleh bingkai hitam kacamata, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri akan rencana yang akan aku lakukan pada saatnya tiba nanti.

"Kyuhyun? _Evil Kyu_? Kaukah itu? Sedang apa kau disini, _magnae_ setan?" tanya suara yang sudah aku hafal di luar kepala ini. Kim Heechul a.k.a. Cinderella sangar. Sahabat sekaligus temanku beradu mulut.

"Yang pasti aku punya urusan, lain denganmu Heechul."

Plak! Auch! Dasar Cinderella sangar! Dia memukul belakang kepalaku keras sekali. Bukan salahku kalau dia tidak bisa membalas perkataanku tadi. Aku memegang kepalaku sambil menatapnya tajam. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang yang bisa membuat Heechul takut. Tidak ada seseorang kecuali orang itu. Seseorang yang sangat Heechul sayangi namun harus pergi selamanya.

"Panggil aku hyung, dasar _magnae_ setan!" serunya kesal. Melihatnya seperti itu, ada kepuasan tersendiri di hatiku. Aku menyeringai kepadanya yang aku tahu persis akan semakin membuatnya kesal. Dan benar saja, sekarang Heechul sudah menatapku dengan tatapan paling tajam yang pernah dia berikan. Kami bertatapan sebentar sebelum Heechul menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat lalu memutas matanya malas.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan pernah menang melawanmu." Sahutnya mengalah. Aku tersenyum senang lalu merangkul bahunya sesaat. Dia membalasku dengan senyumannya juga. Setelah aku melepaskan rangkulanku dari Heechul, pria cantik ini mengajakku kesalah satu café yang aku tahu adalah tempat kenangannya waktu dia masih bersama Hangeng. Sepertinya Heechul masih sering datang ke tempat ini walau tidak dengan Hangeng lagi. Aku bisa tahu karena seluruh orang yang bekerja di café ini mengenal baik Heechul.

Kami lalu memesan dua buah chesse cake dan secangkir teh untukku dan secangkir kopi untuk Heechul. Sambil menunggu pesanan, kami berbincang-bincang seputar bisnis butik yang dijalani oleh Heechul, keadaanku setelah melahirkan Dongwook, kehidupanku dengan Siwon, dan masih banyak lagi. Sampai akhirnya Heechul kembali menyinggung soal keperluanku di gedung tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat pengacara khusus perceraian itu Kyu?" tanya Heechul datar. Aku tahu dia serius menanyakan hal tersebut dan menuntutku agar aku juga menjawab dengan jujur atas pertanyaannya tersebut. Aku tidak heran bagaimana Heechul bisa tahu bahwa tempat tadi adalah tempat pengacara yang terkenal sebagai pengacara khusus untuk kasus perceraian. Park Hwayoung adalah wanita yang tadi baru saja aku temui. Dialah pengacara yang Heechul maksud. Wanita itu yang akan membantuku pada saat aku akan bercerai dengan Siwon.

Ya. Aku ingin bercerai dari Siwon. Bukan karena aku ingin, oh Tuhan, itu tidak mungkin. Aku sangat mencintai Siwon melebihi apapun. Bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Namun aku punya alasan kuat melakukan ini semua. Alasan yang kuat.

"Kyu!" Aku tersentak karena panggilan keras dari Heechul. Aku menatapnya dan melihat bahwa Heechul khawatir dengan keadaanku. Melihatnya secemas itu terhadapku, aku berpikir. Apa sebaiknya aku menceritakan keadaanku kepada Heechul? Tapia pa Heechul mau mengerti?

"Kyu!" panggil Heechul sekali lagi dan kali ini dia sedikit mengguncang tubuhku.

"Aku ingin bercerai dari Siwon, Chulie." sahutku langsung. Terkejut, sepertinya raut wajah itu yang sekarang terpampang jelas di wajah cantik tersebut. Saking terkejutnya dia bahkan tidak mendengar aku memanggilnya dengan hanya namanya dan bukan dengan hyung. Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, mengharapkan aku akan tertawa karena telah berhasil mengelabuinya. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bergurau. Aku serius dengan langkah yang akan aku ambil ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila Kyu? Kau dan Siwon adalah pasangan paling sempurna. Kalian sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Memangnya Siwon berbuat kesalahan apa sampai kau mengambil tindakan seekstrem ini?!" Aku menutup telingaku karena teriakan Heechul membuatku sakit kepala. Hanya saja Heechul mungkin terlalu terkejut dan kesal sehingga dia tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di café tersebut sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bisakah kau tenang dulu?! Kau membuat kita menjadi tontonan orang." Tukasku setelah aku menurunkan tanganku, yakin Heechul tidak akan berteriak seperti tadi. Heechul menghela nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'sekarang kau harus menjelaskan semuanya magnae setan dan alasanmu harus bisa masuk dalam logikaku, dan jika tidak, kau tahu akibatnya.' Aku memutar mataku malas karena tatapan Heechul benar-benar menggangguku.

"Aku punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan ini semua ini." Kilahku agar Heechul tidak ikut campur lagi namun seharusnya aku tahu bahwa disamping Jaejoong, Heechul adalah orang kedua yang tidak akan mundur jika rasa keingintahuannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Dan apa itu?" Lihat. Benar kataku. Dia akan bertanya lagi mencoba menguak apa yang ingin dia ketahui tentang permasalahanku. Aku mendesah pelan. Tampaknya aku harus berterus terang kepada Heechul juga. Aku tidak mungkin menutupinya lagi di saat Heechul sudah memergokiku keluar dari kantor pengacara itu.

"Aku.." sangat sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang akan menjadi kekuranganku. Ternyata ucapanku bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang sempurna harus aku tujukan untuk diriku sendiri. Kemana keyakinan diriku saat aku dengan tegas mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada Jaejoong. Kemana kepercayaan diriku ketika aku yakin aku sanggup bersama dengan Siwon walau dengan kondisiku nanti. Seiring waktu dan seiring kondisi mataku yang mulai memburuk, keyakinan dan kepercayaan diriku memudar. Aku menatap Heechul sekali lagi sebelum mencoba mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti.

"Aku akan buta saat usiaku mencapai 30 tahunan Chulie." Kali ini aku bisa mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Apa?!"

"Aku akan menjadi buta."

"Aku mendengarmu pertama kali. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa akan menjadi buta?" Aku tertawa kecil mendengar Heechul yang kesal karena aku berbicara seolah-olah dia tidak mendengarkan aku. Aku menatap mata Heechul yang jelas meminta penjelasan dari semua yang aku sampaikan.

"Aku terkena penyakit glukoma dan sayangnya aku terlambat mengetahuinya." Jelasku singkat tetapi cukup jelas untuk Heechul karena dia tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya dihadapanku dan duduk disampingku. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tanganku, menyalurkan dukungannya untukku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Heechul.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkanmu?" tanya Heechul pelan. Aku tahu dia sekarang cemas padaku dan ingin membantuku sebisanya. Aku menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Heechul tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai dengan Siwon?" tanya Heechul lagi. Aku melepas genggaman tangan Heechul dengan kasar. Pertanyaannya tadi membuat aku kesal.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang sudah aku katakan sejak tadi Chulie?! Aku akan menjadi buta!" seruku keras namun tidak terlalu keras, aku tidakingin orang lain menoleh kepada kami akibat suaraku. Aku berharap Heechul bisa mengerti namun sekali lagi aku seharusnya mengenal siapa sahabatku ini. Dia justru semakin menekanku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu? Dimana masalahnya?"

"Dimana masalahnya kau bilang?! Tentu itu akan menjadi masalah besar, Chulie! Apa kau tidak sadar, Siwon itu pria yang memiliki segalanya. Dia itu bisa disebut sempurna, dan aku tahu seberapa sempurnanya dia. Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan apa kata orang saat mereka mengetahui bahwa seorang Choi Siwon memiliki pendamping yang buta." Tukasku dengan airmata yang mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Kyu.." sahut Heechul lirih. Aku rasa dia sedikit merasa tidak enak karena aku menangis. Dia mungkin ingin aku tenang dulu sebelum melanjutkan ceritaku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menanggung ini lagi sendirian. Aku butuh mengeluarkan semua bebanku selama ini kepada seseorang dan Heechullah korbanku saat ini. Aku menghapus kasar airmataku sendiri sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Aku ini lelaki Chulie. Sudah cukup sulit ketika Siwon memilihku diantara beratus bahkan beribu wanita yang mengejarnya. Apa kau tahu apa yang harus dia alami ketika dia menikahiku? Bisnisnya menurun, dia sering dibicarakan negatif oleh rekan kerjanya sendiri, keluarga besarnya sempat mengucilkannya. Walau pada akhirnya penderitaan kami berakhir saat semuanya mengetahui aku bisa hamil dan melahirkan Dongwook." Jelasku masih dengan linangan airmata. Mengapa mereka mudah sekali turun di saat aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Heechul mengambil lagi tanganku yang sempat menghempas tangannya. Dia lalu menghapus airmataku dengan ibu jarinya tanpa mencoba menghentikanku untuk mengeluarkan isi hatiku.

"Namun, jika sekarang Siwon harus kembali menderita karena aku buta dan akan menjadi beban untuknya, aku tidak sanggup Chulie. Sekarang saja Siwon harus membiasakan dirinya dengan kebutaanku karena terkadang tiba-tiba pengelihatanku hilang begitu saja. Siwon mulai mengatur ulang rumah dan mengganti perabotan rumah kami dengan benda-benda yang tidak tajam agar aku tidak terluka. Dia harus belajar bagaimana memasak, memandikan Dongwook, menyiapkan keperluan Dongwook, dan hal-hal lain yang seharusnya aku yang mengerjakan. Siwon saat ini bekerja dua kali lipat dan itu menyebabkan dia lelah. Siwon segalanya untukku, Chulie dan jika aku hanya mempersulit hidupnya, lebih baik aku mundur." Sahutku sambil terus menggelengkan lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Kali ini aku menutupi wajahku agar Heechul tidak melihat secara jelas bahwa aku menangis. Heechul membiarkan aku beberapa saat sampai aku mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Heechul pelan namun ada nada ketegasan di suaranya. Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum mengangkat wajahku dan membersihkan dari sisa airmata dengan sapu tanganku. Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau yang mendengarkan dan jawab pertanyaanku." Aku menoleh ke arah Heechul dan menatapnya heran. Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan kepadaku? Apakah penjelasanku masih membingungkannya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di benakku tapi aku mengisyaratkan Heechul untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa Siwon pernah bilang kalau dia menyesal telah menikah denganmu?" tanya Heechul datar. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawabanku.

"Apa Siwon pernah sekali saja tidak berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu?" Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Apa sikap Siwon berubah ketika dia tahu bahwa kau akan buta?" Lagi-lagi jawabanku adalah gelengan.

"Apa Siwon pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang demi meringankan bebanmu jika nanti kau buta?" Aku tidak menggelengkan kepalaku lagi, melainkan aku kembali menangis karena ucapan Heechul yang menyadarkanku bahwa selama ini Siwon tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia keberatan dengan keadaanku.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengerti apa maksudku, Kyu. Semua kekhawatiranmu tidak beralasan. Kau bilang Siwon itu sempurna. Siwon sempurna karena dia memilikimu. Siwon sempurna karena dia telah menjadi lelaki yang bahagia karenamu. Siwon sempurna karena dia telah menjadi seorang suami dari Kyuhyun. Siwon sempurna karena dia telah menjadi seorang ayah dari malaikat kecil bernama Choi Dongwook, yang dilahirkan dari rahim Kyuhyun. Semua yang Siwon miliki sekarang, itu semua dari dirimu Kyuhyun." Sahut Heechul sambil membelai lembut rambutku. Aku terus saja menangis merutuki kebodohanu sendiri. Aku selalu bimbang karena permasalahan ini. Terkadang aku tegar, terkadang aku lemah sampai aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Siwon. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

"Sekarang pertanyaan terakhirku. Apa kau bisa membayangkan hidupmu tanpa Siwon? Apa kau sanggup membiarkan Siwon justru semakin menderita ketika kau mengambil kesempurnaannya? Jika kau bercerai, kau akan mengambil kebahagiaannya. Kau akan mengambil istrinya. Kau akan mengambil ibu dari anaknya. Apa Siwon masih bisa dikatakan sempurna jika dia kehilangan itu semua?" kata itu lagi. Sempurna. Kali ini aku mendengar orang lain mengucapkan itu kepadaku. Ironis sekali.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna Chulie." Nampaknya perkataan itu sudah mendarah daging karena lidahku begitu saja menyampaikan itu tanpa bisa aku cegah.

"Karena tidak ada yang sempurna, maka orang lain akan mencari kesempurnaan itu dari belahan jiwanya sayang. Dan kaulah belahan jiwa Siwon. Kau seharusnya bersyukur kau masih memiliki suami sebaik Siwon. Lihat aku, aku kehilangan belahan jiwaku dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakannya." Perkataan Heechul tadi semakin membuatku seperti orang bodoh dan tidak mensyukuri apa yang sudah aku miliki. Aku menatap Heechul dengan perasaan malu yang menyergapku. Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tampang tidak enakku akan kondisinya. Heechul masih betah untuk membelai rambutku sambil melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Kau hanya merasa khawatir yang berlebihan Kyu. Aku yakin, setelah kau mendinginkan kepalamu, kau akan tahu bahwa masalahmu bisa kau hadapi jika kau bersama dengan Siwon." Aku hanya diam, memalingkan wajahku menatap gelas kopi di depanku. Aku mulai merasa tenang dan memikirkan kata-kata Heechul barusan. Ya, sepertinya aku memang terlalu terburu-buru. Aku terlalu emosional dalam hal ini. Aku..

"Hei! Kemana magnae setan yang tak kenal menyerah dan selalu menggangguku itu?" aku tertawa kecil mendengar godaan Heechul. Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi menghadap Heechul. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

Aku mulai memikirkan semua pembicaraan kami. Heechul benar. Aku memang tidak bisa tanpa Siwon. Jangan harus berpisah darinya, tidak berbicara dan dekat dengannya seperti saat ini sudah membuatku sakit dan terpuruk. Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa bertindak tanpa memikirkan dulu konsekuensinya. Dan kenapa harus orang lain yang mengingatkan aku akan hal ini? Aku menggelengkan dan menundukan wajahku lagi, berupaya menghilangkan pemikiran bodohku.

"Kau tahu Chulie, aku tak bisa menutupi bahwa aku cemas jika suatu hari nanti Siwon akan sadar bahwa semua yang dia lakukan sia-sia. Bahwa kebutaanku hanya membuatnya terkekang dan pada akhirnya dia akan meninggalkanku." Sahutku pelan tanpa memandang Heechul.

"Kyuhyun.." keluh Heechul tidak setuju. Tapi aku langsung mengangkat kembali wajahku dengan senyuman sedih dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk membiarkan aku bicara.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah paham Chulie. Aku tidak akan berpikir untuk bercerai dengan Siwon lagi, hanya saja, jika dia benar-benar meninggalkanku, apa aku sanggup terus hidup?" ucapku ragu dan takut jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Jika Siwon meninggalkanku suatu hari.

"Kau akan tetap hidup Kyu, kau punya aku, kau punya Jaejoong, kau punya Jiyong, dan kau punya Dongwook." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Heechul barusan. Ya, aku memang memiliki mereka, tapi tetap saja, ada ketakutan tersendiri seandainya Siwon tidak berada disisiku lagi. Sepertinya Heechul mengerti kegundahan hatiku karena selanjutnya aku merasakan Heechul menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku dan mengarahkan ke arah luar jendela café ini.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus terikat lebih lama dengan kuda itu." Ucap Heechul kemudian melepaskan pipiku.

"Huh?!" aku bingung dengan perkataannya tadi sampai dia menunjuk ke arah luar. Aku mengikuti petunjuknya dan melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat mobilnya yang terparkir rapi. Dia terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang dan tampak jelas kepanikan di wajahnya. Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar karena aku tahu siapa dia.

"Siwon?" Aku bisa merasakan senyuman Heechul ketika melihat keterkejutanku yang terus melihat ke arah Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku sadar bahwa dia sedang menghubungiku karena getaran dari ponsel di dalam tasku.

"Tampaknya dia panik sekali Kyu. Sebaiknya kau hampiri dia." Saran Heechul. Aku agak ragu namun anggukan Heechul membuatku segera mengambil tasku dan bergegas keluar dari café. Tidak lupa aku memeluk Heechul sesaat dan berterima kasih padanya sebelum melangkah keluar. Heechul hanya membalas memelukku sekedarnya dan melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergianku.

Aku menunggu di bawah lampu merah sampai aku bisa menyebrang sebelum berlari menghampiri Siwon yang masih setia berdiri si samping mobilnya. Aku bisa mendengar gerutuannya serta nada kepanikan dari suaranya ketika aku berdiri dibelakang suamiku ini. Siwon masih tidak menyadari keberadaanku sampai aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku pada pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepalaku pada punggung kekarnya. Aku merasakan keterkejutan Siwon karena pelukan mendadakku tapi dia mulai rileks ketika dia bisa merasakan bahwa akulah yang memeluknya.

"Baby?"

"Biarkan aku begini Wonnie. Biarkan aku menikmati kehangatanmu." Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Siwon sekarang, mungkin tersenyum lembut menampakkan lesung pipi kesukaanku itu. Satu hal yang pasti, Siwon memegang erat lenganku yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sesekali dia membelai lembut lenganku itu.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapi jika apa yang kutakutkan mungkin saja terjadi. Namun aku tahu bahwa yang diucapkan Heechul tadi akan selalu menjadi peganganku untuk bisa menentukan setiap keputusanku. Heechul, yang belahan jiwanya telah diambil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, telah menyadarkanku bahwa aku harus menghargai apa yang sudah aku miliki. Bahwa belahan jiwaku masih di sini, mendukungku, menemaniku, mencintaiku.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya. Punggung hangat suamiku. Suamiku yang aku cintai. Suamiku. Milikku.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Selesai. Hore! You're My All end di part ini yak. Moga-moga amazing readers suka, meskipun ada beberapa typo & alur yang ga menentu .

Aq ga mau terlalu banyak omong, ntar amazing readers bosen. So, enjoy.. Komentar dari amazing readers jadi bahan bakar untuk jari ama otak aq.. Benar-benar bungkukin badan sampai dozega jika amazing reader mau ninggalin jejak..

Gomenasai kalau masih ada yang salah lagi dan jika cerita ini agak membosankan.. #tapi dikit aja yak ngerasa bosannya, ga kuku kalau banyak2 T^T..

Ciao bella

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
